sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia's Weird Mysteries/It Is Happening Again
It Is Happening Again '''is the first installment of the second season of Wikia's Weird Mysteries, and the sixth episode overall. After the past events, Mandy has lost her place at the school newspaper, Crimmy has a robotic arm now, and Tom's straight lover is in a coma, and Claire is nowhere to be seen. Until a new investigator arrives at River Peaks and suddenly, Mandy and the gang start being attacked by The New Great Basic White Demon, who declares war and vengeance. Episode Part 1/2 '''MANDY (V.O.): So remember when we were at Versace's and we got all fucked in the asshole? Yeah, everything went downhill from there. Mandy was sitted at the Principal's Office, with Dean Cathy Munsch. DEAN MUNSCH: I'm going to cut straight to the chase, you are out of the school newspaper. MANDY: WHAT DEAN MUNSCH: '''Because of your stupid mystery chase our school has been branded dangerous and mysterious, and rumors that a demon is going around in this town, our Sister Whore Sassy has been handing out posters saying "Save us from The Great Basic White Demon, plus booty call if you're interested. Amen to that." '''MANDY: BUT DEAN MUNSCH THIS IS EVERYTHING I HAVE DEAN MUNSCH: Look, Mandy, I'm going to be honest with you: You remind me of a young me, aspiring to do great things in the world and be the first woman president... But what do you get? STAR IN A RYAN MURPHY SHOW OFC! I'm just warning you Mandy, the world is not fair. Now for all these bullshit reasons and more, leave, I'm gonna watch Full House porn now. Mandy then went to the hospital, to check on Tom, who's wearing his black wigless turban. TOM: I just... He was back... And now he's here in this shit bed... MANDY: Tom I'm sorry TOM: He was redeemed... Plus Claire is gone and she's probably dead... Or a demon. MANDY: Yeah. We have to save her from Versace's claws. Suddenly Crimmy arrives to Chuck's room with her robotic prosthetic arm. CRIMMY: This fucking sucks MANDY: where the fuck did that robotic prosthetic arm came from CRIMMY: I was deeply inspired by The Most Popular Girls In School. MANDY: I lost the school newspaper collumn btw. TOM: Yup. We are fucked. Suddenly, some blonde hot bitch comes in. BLONDE HOT BITCH: Mandy Idek, my name is Erica Porter. We need to have a talk in private. Mandy and Erica leave the hospital room and talk. ERICA: FIRST OF ALL, I'M A BITCH. MANDY: ... ERICA: BUT I'M ALSO PROFESSIONAL. And my gay assistant told me about these strange things happening in River Peaks? MANDY: Your gay assistant? ERICA: Yep, my ex-fiancée. MANDY: ... ERICA: Anyway I heard about the rumors: gay kids travel around the woods and make mischevious sex demonic spells MANDY: Actually it's more about some dumb couple wanting to beat my coding spells. ERICA: Anyway I'm a part of PBI: Paranormal Buereau of Investigation, and we need your help to figure out what's happening in this town. MANDY: BITCH IT'S USELESS, DEAN MUNSCH IS TRYING TO KEEP RIVER PEAKS SAFE AND THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE MAYOR OF THE TOWN IS EVER GOING TO DEFEND US ERICA: Who the fuck is the mayor, if he's a guy I could show him-- MANDY: What? Your tiny boobs? Erica bitchslaps Mandy. MANDY: TF I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PROFESSIONAL ERICA: BUT I'M A BITCH TOO AND I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH THE MAYOR MANDY: You can't speak to the mayor because the mayor is dead ERICA: WHO'S THE MAYOR MANDY: Actually the role had been given to Joan Crawford because some bitch thought she had nice tits but she died and the vice-mayor is Dean Munsch so she's basically controlling everything. She's not even putting flyers that our friend Claire is missing just to not hurt the reputation of River Peaks, which is already super fucked up btw because People described us as The Gayest Small Town in America! Mandy sits down and starts crying. MANDY: I DIDN'T SURVIVE GETTING STABBED BY MY FREAKY ROOMMATE FOR SOME SHITTY THING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN FFS ERICA: Mandy, I'm giving you one chance to help this fucked town and you can do that by letting us work together. MANDY: BUT I WORK ALONE ERICA: BITCH YOU ARE DOING IT I ALREADY SIGNED ALL THE PAPERWORK MANDY: bitch i am not. working. with. you. ERICA: I will blowjob the Wikia Gods to give you 30 new wikias about yourself MANDY: TOGETHER AT LAST Later... MANDY: So now we are solving mysteries with that bitch too. CRIMMY: Ok... But how do we get back to Claire? TOM: Yeah, if only a hot beautiful blonde person could help us now... MANDY: Holy shit, I completely forgot about her CRIMMY: YOU JUST TALKED ABOUT ERICA MANDY: NOT HER YOU CUNT... CRIMMY: Please, who else is a hot beautiful blonde person? MANDY: Not a person... But a sock perhaps? CRIMMY: omfg her! MANDY: Yep, Carmelita TOM: but didnt she fucking die MANDY: Socks don't die tf TOM: Welp, I have to stay in hospital with Chuck in case he wakes up MANDY: sure whatever idc Later, Mandy and Crimmy are going to Carmelita's house. They ring on the doorbell and a beautiful hot person shows up. MANDY: Erica? what the fuck are you doing here? ERICA: This is my hot new home, it was filled with a bunch of bullshit Ariana Grande posters-- CRIMMY: She is kind of a big thing around here ERICA: Anyways I filled my house with KJ Apa shirtless posters... Every night I just wish I would fuck him... MANDY: ew ERICA: But who were you guys looking for? CRIMMY: NO ONE Crimmy shuts Erica's door and gets in the car. MANDY: ty for saving my life CRIMMY: Let's just hope she doesn't fucking track us down with her PBI senses or whatever MANDY: Can you fucking drive CRIMMY: But I don't even own a car Mandy and Crimmy stare at each other silently, while the shipping fans start to tweet about #CRIMANDY. MANDY: THEN GTFO OF THE CAR TF CRIMMY: oh right Later, Tom is at the hospital, touching Chuck's body. TOM: I just wish you were not in a coma so you could own my ass, I'm sorry I ever cheated on you but when I thought you were straight, I just couldn't handle myself... Please forgive me. CHUCK: Bitch I'm awaken TOM: CHUCK CHUCK: STFU bitch they can hear you TOM: Please the old cancerous nurse? We all know she's been dead for like 3 weeks but Munsch keeps saying she's just always asleep to not hurt the reputation of-- CHUCK: I'm talking about the Great Basic White Servants TOM: holy shit not this fucking thing again Suddenly dark figures are seen outside the hospital. Tom frees Chuck out of his hospital bed and jumps through the window, with Chuck. Tom and Chuck fall. Tom manages to survive, but Chuck starts bleeding. TOM: 'this fucking omfg Part 2/2 ''Mandy and Crimmy arrive at the Sock Factory, as they look for Carmelita. They open the Sock Factory doors, but they can't see shit: the light is off. Crimmy turns on the lights and suddenly she sees a bunch of Jiggeritas trying to saw Carmelita off. '''CARMELITA: HELP HELP HELP ME MANDY: fuck umm CRIMMY: Um ur taking a while MANDY: GIVE ME A FUCKING SECOND MANDY: HEY LOOK GUYS ITS JENNIFER FROM SQ The socks all look around for Jennifer. MANDY: SHE JUMPED OFF A CLIFF OMG WHO WILL SAVE HER The socks all go and jump off the nearest cliff, while Mandy and Crimmy save Carmelita. CARMELITA: thanks guys MANDY: You need to tell us everything ???: NOT SO FAST HONEY BOO BOO CHILD Suddenly Erica shows up, with flawless hair and a sassy walk. ERICA: I thought we were working together, Mandy. You disrespected m-- MANDY: um nancy drew, I don't need your help ERICA: Um is that so? Because no one in this town believes in you and you almost got murdered by a bunch of socks MANDY: What is your problem? Following me here and telling me what to do, I'm literally fucking amazing don't fuck with me ERICA: I'm trying to help you MANDY: I'm telling you I don't need your help so back off bitch ERICA: Oh... So tell me your plan: you are going to try getting off info out of this dumb bitch who probably knows the same as you, then you are going to try and find some answers and get to a demon... but how are you going to defete the demon huh? The last time you did that, this bitch got a robotic arm CRIMMY: Um its super fab? MANDY: How do you know so much about what's happening ERICA: I... um... The point is that you need help. But if you don't want it, I don't care, I am not watching my... you get murdered by some fucking demon, so you are cuming with me CRIMMY: kinky ERICA: I MEANT COMING WITH ME, and you are going to leave the case to-- Mandy bitchslaps Erica. MANDY: gtfo my life u shady bitch ERICA: Fine... But don't come running to me when one of your friends die or whatever. Erica gets in her car and drives off. CRIMMY: whats the matter with her? MANDY: I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is that we need to get to The Great Basic White Demon's house. CARMELITA: Versace's? But it's a secret place and I don't know the code Suddenly Crimmy and Mandy get a text. It's from Tom. "GUYS... CHUCK IS DEAD." MANDY: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT CRIMMY: BLOODY HELL CARMELITA: fuck The Great Basic White Demon's house... Versace arrives and she's wearing the fucking ugliest servant clothes, and she comes with two bloody socks, as she calls The Great Basic White Demon. VERSACE: Yo bitch Suddenly, devilish puppies start chasing Versace and barking at her, and Claire comes, in a fabulous red & black dress. CLAIRE: You just woke me up from my beauty sleep you frompy monst-- WHERE IS CARMELITA'S SOCKS I LITERALLY TOLD YOU TO BRING HER SOCKS SO WE COULD CREATE THE ULTIMATE SERVANT YOU DUMB DUMB BIT-- VERSACE: We didn't... We didn't get her. CLAIRE: WAT CLAIRE: MY NERD BRAIN IS ENRAGED Claire starts freaking the fuck out. VERSACE: Claire look we'll get her next-- CLAIRE: MY NAME IS FUCKING CRUELLA DEVIL U STUPID BITCH THAT IS MY CUTE KAWAII NICKNAME SO DONT FUCK WITH ME... Hm... give me your laptop you cunt VERSACE: WAIT WHAT CRUELLA: YOU ARE NOT FUCKING WITH CRUELLA BITCH, GIVE ME THE ACS WIKIA... Cruella takes Versace's laptop, goes to CC wikia and puts the wiki up for adoption in another username and reports Versace to the CC chat. CRUELLA: THERE YOU CRAZY BITCH NOW APOLOGIZE VERSACE: I'm sorry CRUELLA: I don't accept your apologies now BRAIN FREEZE Cruella freezes Versace's brain and leaves her dead. CRUELLA: NOW YOU TWO WHERE ARE YOUR SOCK FRIENDS SOCKS: They died. CRUELLA: FUCK OFF ARE U FUCKING UGH SOCKS: please don't kill us CRUELLA: Hm... I need an experienced sock, and now that you are the only Jiggeritas left and you two were the smartest, I need you to make me a sock. SOCKS: But which dead person would turn out as The Great Basic White Ultimate Servant? At the graveyard... Tom, Crimmy and Mandy are burying Chuck's body in the ground. TOM: What if they find the fucking body, I basically killed him CRIMMY: They won't. MANDY: Yeah besides, I have an agent who's clearly obsessed with me and could distract the law Suddenly they hear a car pulling over, revealing Cruella and her socks in a fog. TOM: um is that Cruella De Vil? CRIMMY: Holy shit, it's Claire MANDY: HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S HER CRIMMY: Who else on River Peaks would be dressed up as Cruella? MANDY: true let's get her Cruella and the socks take a look at the graves and check one out: BOGGLENOSE - 1897 - 1898. CRUELLA: Hmm... Interesting. Suddenly Cruella sees one that catches her attention: THE ANGIE TRIPLETS - ??? - 2017. CRUELLA: Sock them and Boggle, and make them smart and not biased. Cruella sees the other graves and finds: ERICA PORTER - 1964-1981. CRUELLA: This one too. I believe that's enough for no-- Cruella turns around and sees one sock has been stabbed by Crimmy. CRIMMY: Claire... CRUELLA: IT'S CRUELLA U BITCH Cruella launches at Crimmy, grabs a sword and tries to stab her, but Mandy punches Cruella and drags Crimmy. As Crimmy is dragged she notices Erica's grave. CRIMMY: Mandy what is tha--- WOAH Cruella grabs Crimmy and gets ready to kill her when all of the sudden, Tom comes in and hits Cruella with a shovel, grabs Mandy and Crimmy and the three run away. CRUELLA: I... I will get them.Category:"Wikia's Weird Mysteries" Episodes Category:"Wikia's Weird Mysteries" Season Two Episodes